Susan Mcolley
is a beautiful witch of British descent, she has long honey hair, light blonde skin and blue eyes \ Caitlin is slightly above average height for a female at 5'1 Biography '''Caitlin Bella Olivia Malfoy '''was born on 22 September 1926 at Malfoy Manor Caitlin Bella Olivia Malfoy (b. 22 September 1978 is the Daughter of Narcissa Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy, and the Godparents of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley,Lord Voldemort Anuite Astoria Greengrass, and Bellatrix Lestrange only Sister of Draco Malfoy. she attended the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2016 to 2022 , and was Sorted into Slytherin like all of Malfoy . Early Life Caitlin's bedroom was gifted to her, an extremely large room which was decorated with fuchsia pink lower theme, one which stayed in place for the next fourteen years or more.and posters with Nick Jonas as and Taylor Lutuner At the age of three, Lucius organised as she entered her into Beauty pageant with her personality and her intelligence and her beauty and little miss London as she was her daddy little girl that she keeps it quite from her Dad and her mother specially her brother as she as a big crush on the rivals on when Draco find out he was in shock that she had a little crush on them Harry and Ron secretly pulls some strings has she romantic them sight set on them both Ron and Harry She entered lots of competitions of 400000 medals win something by defeat them as she had private lessons in martial arts and karate and she was a black belt won 30000 medals and take up Caitlin youngest at 7 year old as little girl at Olympic medallist in gymnastics she was a gold medallist champion Discovery of being a witch she finds out in a cool way that she was a witch Telekinesis Meanwhile in the library Caitlin went through book after book on each book section; The girl was real keen to know what's happening to her, hoping to find answers on how is he making things move without touching them. The teenager finally saw something that caught her curiosity,she then thinks of trying out to see her telekinetic power on one of the library books as he puts the book on the bed, hops off it and took a few steps back from the itemCaitlin whispered to himself. Caitlin then focuses on the book on the ground as hard as he can as he thinks of lifting the book up in the air. Suddenly the book shook a little and slowly but surely the book started to raise itself in the air as Caitlin was astonished by this.hand out to it as if to try and catch it when the book stopped falling and was now floating in mid air.was floating in the air. Caitlin's anger slowly triggers his powers Hogwarts years Caitlin was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2016 to 2020 and was Sorted into Slytherin House, Year 1 as her First Year at Hogwarts already makes friends and befriended Harry's Son James Potter II her first term he did not know anything on her that she was an enemy he did not know that he was about get Humiliated by her as he look at her she was not a Malfoy at all she was nice but not this as she Targeting him James Potter As she target James selected as the aim at him As James lead catch James his foot I slipped over on the bag a flexible container with an opening at the top and stumble trip momentarily lose his balance; almost fall he tripped Over fall the bag McGonagall as see Caitlin side of the Story from the start of her years at Hogwarts she should know Caitlin would not do something like this I watched for progress at Hogwarts she was straight A Student I keep a watch on her all years she been at School I have not seen her do anything nasty to the Students or killing anyone she is nicest girl as McGonagall did not know She was undercover spy go undercover As a Student involving secret work they have a secret plan a secret operation of get Voldemort vengeance on Hogwarts Return to full strength Year 3 DOUBLE AGENT For Caitlin to become a top secret double agent spy she had guts for the feeble minded and she have the exact profiles and skill set the Suspects are looking for as stands out of the crowd by learning for as the ability to bleed in although spying is for Caitlin many of the many of the thing she need to know can be learned of and possibly dangerous situations of getting expose by others with her out of harms way she takes what it takes as the skills and abilities martial Arts and Gymnastics And can hex curses and duelling spells and torched people and manipulations ruin people lives there friendships marriages seduce anyone specially enemies of her Brother Draco As she all the secrets from two inside people of there family that are used to keep thing under wraps she have to be able to pass the information and do her job without being noticed caught in the act accomplish this nothing is quite as important As her disguise as a undercover Student to blend in with school Their life is being in danger just for the fun of it as she watching what's going on pretend to go along with them spend her time trying for Reavage on Neville Longbottom a good memory most weapon of telekinesis Year 4 Arson as she throw Ballots away by putting it in a bin. and as she get the matches out and the lighter in her hand to match to scratch it on box side as she freak out and propel Ballots with force through the air by a movement of the hand. and a huge flame up the ballots on fire With a wickedly smirk with her eyes brows down and blue eyes staring at the end she won prom Queen and James as prom king Prom as Caitlin goes to the prom with James Potter II and she plan to come the prom queen crown she will do get hands on that as first she steels the ballots to win as Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter II were winners of the prom king and queen as she switch them for to win Lilly Finds Out as cover in lies as at the end when Lily Potter II finds out that she switch them and finds real ones lilly had won prom queen she was outwit by Caitlin finds them wwre burned had Caitlin cause arson to burn real ballots it was to late now it was over the prom she could do someone tell McGonagall she was no help she tell her to reopen the voting was closed Outwitting Lily Potter II Lilly she to look up on a file on her family she did not know Lilly was opening the Cabernet with hie left hand he was flick though them going thought the alphabet with his hand Going though all of the files of all the Weasley Family files she takes it out and puts in his bag As he ran out of the Office As she did not know she was used she used her to get all of files on her family she did not know she was a spy Child Killer / SERIAL KILLER She murders occur within a brief period of time for six mouths who carries out a series of murders Of all of Weasleys and potters on the show and a fourteen-year-old girl who has an obsessive, psychotic crush Ron and Harry with not leave them alone she stalk them She is a complete Maniac. She obviously went on a Crime spree all over London since she has a lot of Restraining orders And a psychopath And a child killer Killing Spree and went on a killing spree get vengeance with her son appearance called Nicholas And to kill the Grangers in a bloodbath she was hit with a nasty that sent pain lacing straight across back being violently attacked with a crow bar I think she was having a seasure woman loose a lot of blood that is dead lay on the floor Caitlin looks at the crowbar her hand was cover into blood Caitlin was able to grow in power in secret. Murdering Grangers start with the mud blood mam with of killing the Grangers Murders hit over and over his did Mr Granger hit him over the head with the Crowbar and watch him believe to death and went of though body into the bloodbath are killed in an extremely violent way Year 5 Cyberbullying she was Cyber bulling the enemies for the media On Youtube was the video of the murders of the grangers As she get on the media and she post it on there for everyone on her contact list of it was on the media and 50000 million followers of liking it and comments Ginny Attacked He attacked Ginerva Weasley at knife attack she was dripping with blood down her t shirt he get thrill out of it of do it he had to do it for harry own good he takes out on him she was going to do to her she could not get out of the grip and as the knife close to her neck and slash her throat she was bleeding down her neck Caitlin and Nicholas takes Ginny Hostage in her new home As she see Nicholas Making a move to as he look at the photo of Fred it was breathtaking as he looks at it and his finger around the the frame was finger prints all over the weapon As Nicholas crab a photo frame of Fred as he hit Ginny over the head Falls on the floor and she takes the Evidences as crash to the floor as she up and jump down and all of the glass was broken WEDDING SCHEME a large-scale systematic plan or arrangement a strategy worked out in advance . make plans, especially in a devious way or with intent to do something illegal Wrong to get marred to a marry man . given to involved in making secret and underhand plans."they had mean, adventurous fundraising schemes" Hugo Weasley That Evening when Caitlin is plan of action if Kidnapping Hugo Weasley for Reavege. cause severe and extensive damage to. Youngest Weasley He wrath extreme an extremely strong reaction of anger. On them Nicholas Malfoy his mother let him to kidnap And abduct him As this for Reavge on the Weasleys and the Potters Hugo Held Hostage That night as Hugo was held Hostage in a WAREHOUSE he was tied up on a chairs were ropes around his legs and his hands and had gather type around his mouth and a Scarf around his eyes She choose the youngest in the family and vulnerable there were easy target In the Living room Luicus and Caitlin were disguising about of what there were up to about them she whated to tell her father what there did there wre coming Criminals nobody expects them Weasley murder She had a matches and a lighter there both got out the invisible and both goes into to the burrow sneak in and drag some petrol cans with there she enters As there got the petrol cans As she watches the fire wickedly fierce, vicious a evil smirk on there face sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies. he was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper Year 6 Umbridge Death MS. Malfoy run out holding the crowbar runs after her around the house and and try prepare to strike the next nearest one with the crowbar. she was hit with a nasty that sent pain lacing straight across back being violently attacked with a crow bar I think she was having a seasure woman loose a lot of blood that is dead lay on the floor Caitlin looks at the crowbar was he try to get way from her as she ran for it The lift doors opens Malfoy steps off pulls his cloak tight and disappears into the night.seemed to fly her body partially smoke and they leave a smoke trail behind her and appear come into sight; become visible smoke appeared on the horizon She was shift what is shift: to (cause Umbridge murder kidnapped Ginny she was crabbed from behind seize suddenly and roughly. By Nicholas a quick sudden clutch lunge for, her neck from his hand As he whore black gloves on his hands over her mouth as there make a move walk in a leisurely way Force her to a car as he open the car boot and duck tape her mouth as he strong to lift her up into the car boot Possession the demon inside of there daughter could not save her child she will have to kill her new-born child to get rid of the demon Bring baby home put her in her cot as Voldemort kidnapped her he attempted to drown Caitlin in a Pond to sell out Caitlin Soul to the devil and he transfer his powers to create a vessel she was a Horcrux Look into Voldemort mind she begin to develop strange supernatural powers she probably inherited her powers begin t sauce as she unintentionally burnt and gruesome and disturbing Images of her birth and the demon into her mind she had no control She was only 2 years old Hugo Death attacked Hugo Weasley or torched inflict severe pain on had been brutally tortured him by necklace of the spirit we seek a Hugo between body and spirit" inside of the necklace owner As he was possession of a spirit especially an evil one have complete power over him take control of him an act of assuming control the power to influence him drive Hugo insane "he felt as if he were going mad" suffering from curse make him wildly out of control out of control with anger was about to kill him As Caitlin was do this to him she had played a nasty deadly curse on him Held Hermione Hostage was on the Tower Bridge at the top At the edge move cause to move gradually or furtively in a particular direction. of over the river Thames as Nicholas knife point at Hermione throat on Ginny Final Caitlin hand with her was white spirit with her in her hand As there drag her along forcefully, roughly, toward in the direction of. the old warehouse near by the river as her son help his mother to murder Ginny to night as and As body washed up on the shore she was killed the cause of death of strangulation strangled her and there both dumped her into the river themes Year 7 Held Hermione Hostage was on the Tower Bridge at the top At the edge move cause to move gradually or furtively in a particular direction. of over the river Thames as Nicholas knife point at Hermione throat on The Mudblood Died as her own daughter sabotage her own mother death and help by Caitlin to set it all up she cause her to suffer after she betrayed her killed her in car explosion as Caitlin put start to but pentrol all over car Battle for the Prophecy Ten years into the War, when Caitlin was at the height of his dominion, a prophecy was given by the first part of the prophecy. Feeling threatened, he sprang into action to prevent the fulfilment of the prophecy. There were, at the time, one Baby to whom the prophecy could have referred Caitlin Malfoy Pureblood daughter of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoys family had sought to thwart Voldemort three times, and both Luicus was member Voldemort Death Eater Necklace There had no choice Narcissa give baby to Voldemort she never believe give her to him Gives Necklace for her protection Caitlin and the Necklace that protects her The Sprit As Voldemort soul flee make a run for it, run quick exit to we seek a harmony between her necklace and spirit When a sells her soul to the devil of a she was a fiend had taken possessed by an evil demon the supreme spirit of evil; of the soul of please complete the attached to necklace the gift of prophecy is coming true She was part of it what will happen in her future the action of prophesying future events he soul to Caitlin is secretly holding the soul of Voldemort The start of open war the Second Wizarding War had begun.was in fact a London rampage of rage on fire With Caitlin she possesses the power of telekinesis can not it goes out of control all of rocks crashing down on London process in which substances combine chemically with oxygen from the air and typically give out bright light, heat, and smoke; combustion burning. fire a hot glowing body of ignited gas that is generated by All of London was on something on fire. There were lot of cars was engulfed in flames they could see flames shooting up into the air Buildings be ablaze, be alight, be on fire, be in flames a very large or fiercely burning fire. As Caitlin used in various expressions of anger break open apart suddenly and violently, issue suddenly and uncontrollably. an outburst of anger take-over Harry Potter Marriage as she plan to outwit Harry Potter along for a ride she did not like after all after she found out that there were related as cousins she what to take over Harry potter life and to ruin sabotage his marriage with his wife Ginny he would do something of his recreate he had a heart for Caitlin he to marry her Final battle with Hermione Caitlin challenge Hermione to a fight on the Battle Field the piece of ground on which a battle the battlefields of the Great witches combat zone, it will be a good show down between them it was Hermione Fight this time do do this on her own to face up to her Hermione agreed to it who will died her or Caitlin it all happened at near the river themes in middle of the London eye tearing each other apart going at each other fight come to blows, exchange blows and had a mudfight she was defeated Draco she she slap her what for Physical appearance Caitlin Malfoy was Small and spoiled with white skin,long blonde hair and Blue eyes. and that she was her father in miniature: Small for fourteen years old, blonde-haired and white Caitlin's good looks continued to increase as she grew older,and she cunningly used them to charm many of the teachers at Hogwarts.by undergoing dangerous magical transformations. Her knowledge remained woefully incomplete, of love, loyalty and innocence, Personality and traits in Asylum Caitlin was take to Psychiatric Hospital brutal savagely violent sadistic with brutal, violent tendencies. she was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper Caitlin She can hurt people cause injuries As she locked herself up in A Asylum for insane as she was a psycho she went crazy and frightening and she did awful things of during night attacking staff and the patients Name In Gaelic the meaning of the name Caitlin is: Pure. An Irish Gaelic from the Old French form of the name. Greek Meaning: The name Caitlin is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Caitlin is: Form of the Greek Catherine meaning 'pure Magical abilities and skills Caitlin was regarded to be the most powerful and dangerous Dark witch of all time. Even Dumbledore had stated that he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts had ever seen. He was indeed an incredibly powerful and knowledgeable Dark witch, and her followers noted that he has knowledge of magic that nobody could possibly imagine. Venom: Caitlin was a venomous snake and a single bite Dark Arts Caitlin was incredibly talented in the Dark Arts, widely considered to be the most powerful practitioner of the Dark Arts the world had ever known. He has a masterful knowledge of the most unknown and complex magic that a Dark wizard was capable of, and was also a masterful practitioner of all three Unforgivable Curses, with a special affinity for the Killing Curse, having murdered enough people and was known to have cast this curse effectively while still under-aged. Voldemort was also capable of developing Dark spells, hexes, charms, jinxes, and powerful curses:Flying: Caitlin was able to fly without support, defying the law of magic that states objects can only fly through use of a flying charm. she first exhibited this flying ability when in pursuit of Luicus Malfoy her father over muggle world she frequently used his ability to fly throughout the Second Wizarding War as a surefire way of getting to his destination. Duelling Caitlin was an exceptionally skilful duellist, Had Voldemort mastered the Elder Wand using powerful Dark magic to overwhelm his opponents. He was incredibly unpredictable in a duel, ironically much like mastered the Elder Wand before the Dark Lord. Heat Spells Caitlin had an incredible proficiency for manipulating and creating the element of fire: he non-verbally and wandlessly created an enormous serpent of fire to attack his fury will make him more dangerous and destructive in this particular art.. Parseltongue: Caitlin was a Parselmouth, a trait he inherited from Great Great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. It seems that most of his Acting: In addition to his formidable magical abilities and dueling skills, Caitlin proved to be an extremely convincing actor who was able to hide his true nature from almost everyone in Hogwarts except McGonagall. she was able to convince virtually all of the Hogwarts staff and instructors that his façade of being a model student was his true personality and was able to avoid detection of having opened the Chamber of Secrets. Electricity as Caitlin can create, shape and manipulate electricity,fro her fingers a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles which give the control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. Elemental as Caitlin can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature. 1.Solid (Earth Manipulation) 2.Liquid (Water Manipulation) 3.Gas (Air Manipulation) 4.Plasma (Fire Manipulation) Literally meaning to "Change Molecules", users of Elemental Manipulation are very rare and powerful. Fire she can create herself on fire As she open her mouth breathe out flames. upwards and she breaths Air as as for Caitlin can create, shape and manipulate air, grip her hand up with a share up to the sky As she reach her hand forward And she her eyes as she open them that all of the water rise up it was unbelievable Lift her hand at her fingertips produces then directs beams out the lightning up towards sky it was blue and she release thunder energy in the sky and all so strong wind in the Martial arts: As for secondary source for protection when in battle, Jacob learned how to do martials are since he was nine. Growing up, he had built up his martial art skills more and more. He had gotten into a fighting once with Hermione Granger and ended up flipping him on his back. As for as Malfoy, Jacob gave him one good trip while arguing and walking away. It has also came in great handy when fighting with magic. Gymnastic back layout with half twist and four of front As she runs up and hands on the floor and four air flips in mid air an lands on her feet on the ground flips As Caitlin As she run move at a speed faster than a walk up he jumped up and her the palm of her hands to the pole a long, slender, rounded take and keep a firm hold of grasp tightly. swing around it move cause to move back and forth And to strike with the foot in the shins. As she runs a circular sideways handspring with the arms and legs extended. kick, lift her leg off the floor and bend your knee horizontally at your target with your instep or the ball of your foot. Twist her hips and quickly And hit his stomach He fell on floor* Fighting Caitlin fist strike with the fist. she punched him in the face a quick, sharp blow, especially with the fist. a jab in the stomach the joint between the forearm and the upper arm hit him in the chest had elbowed another in the face move in a violent and convulsive way Telekinesis she possesses the power of telekinesis the supposed ability to move objects at a distance by mental power or other non-physical means.To Humiliate her enemies any who get her way can control anything at a subatomic level. Underage magic control: Possessions Elder Wand Caitlin got her wand at the Ollivander branch in Hogsmeade, like the mass majority of the first years in 2018, due to Ollivander finding his resurrected daughter, who shortly disappeared again. It is Elder Wand's core is the tail hair of a Thestral, The Elder Wand was the most powerful wand in existence. Its owner could have used it to cast spells more powerful than any believed to be magically possible it was the first Hallow created, bestowed on Antioch Peverell, supposedly by Death himself after the wizard requested, as his bounty, the most powerful wand in the history of wizardkind. According to legend,  Head Girl badge Malfoy Manor Morsmordre Pointed hat Riddle House Rudimentary body potion Serpent of Slytherin Special Award for Services to the School T. M. Riddle's Diary The Cave boat Tom Riddle's box Tom Riddle's wand Relationships Family Draco Malfoy he was Caitlin older brother he help her out of coming helps her to look after Nicholas while she goes back to Hogwarts he was still very not nice person he was after his years at Hogwarts he takes it all in He cries a lot becuase of his sister and Harry Potter had a child together that she was under age and he was mad with Harry was his Rivalry with him Lucius Malfoy Caitlin and Draco's Father Caitlin was to little scared of her dad she did feel comfortable she runs away from him when she is in trouble and she get hit by her father he was he did not like to beat up his children as Caitlin is younger takes out on her that he finds out about her and Harry Potter that she was Pregnant with his child She influenced by her relationship with her father Lucius What kind of man he was a Death eater he belief was he had faith in her and trust of her to go Hogwarts with Scorpios She dose not to give up on her family she as control over her own live that her father dose not like it she was not against her parents She Did not refuse to obey orders, from her Parents Narcissa Malfoy Caitlin's Mother Narcissa Malfoy was the lady in the manor who protect her daughter from her father she was nice to her daughter Caitlin was her favourite child only she was only 14 years old she was under age and helps her with baby feed and She takes him out an put him into bed and she help her to give birth that night in the Manor Lord Voldemort Caitlin Godfather a male godparent." he is godfather to her she falls in his footsteps he add he Processes her to surrender her soul to him though his old dairy had hold of her it will not let her go when his plan get back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry though her she attends he school it was easy Part of Voldemort soul only live thing it could find Caitlin daughter of Malfoys it is reason why Caitlin speak to snakes the reason of Voldemort mind part of Voldemort lives inside her so time comes she comes new dark lord As after Voldemort gone he had no children of his own to bring up Caitlin Malfoy as he's own child She should not be born he take her surrender her soul Before Voldemort time of his downfall his transferred his powers create her mind into Harry Potter that she was apart of Harry Mind as Voldemort to stay alive when his mind though Caitlin in her mind to get to Harry Bellatrix Lestrange she gets all of her anger selfish spiteful bully was an intensely sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies.She was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper, Nagini Nagini was a large, green snake, roughly twelve feet long and as thick as a man's thigh. Nagini was completely loyal to Caitlin Bella Olivia Malfoy she obeyed Caitlin completely, and seemed to enjoy being close to her She was also shown to be very intelligent and was able to understand the concept of strategies and plans, as seen when she set up a trap for Hermione Severus Snape she be heritage by him to of been on both side of been on good guys and work on dark side she was more land all so he was a another Uncle of Draco and Caitlin Quirinus Quarrel she be heritage by him when she was born from when his was possesses by him on his head and her eye contacts she easily hit curse on James Potter II broom and switch his broomstick to sussed to kill him just like quirrell did to Harry James Potter The House of Gaunt was once a prominent, wealthy family in the wizarding world, and originated from many powerfully magical wizards and witches Ron Weasley was have a love affair with her and she seduce him Here, cuddled together in each other's arms, with each other.in bed were seeing each other he did get caught By Harry than followed by his wife he double crossed his wife about his affiar he though there marrage was over with Harry Potter So Harry met this amazing girl, they got along well. he liked when he saw her in Diagon Ally first meet each other in the forest at 12 years old Harry like to a conversation between Caitlin and he did not know her twin brother,was Draco, Harry is still hanging with his sister, On the same night Harry and talk about Caitlin, and he tells Harry he should be with Caitlin, because both secretly like each other Nicholas Thomas Malfoy he his the Son of Teenage of the love child of Caitlin Malfoy mother at 14 years old and his father is Harry Potter he was named after a Member of the Jonas Brothers aka Nick Jonas and Thomas know as for short Tom after Tom Riddle his Godfather Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin House Category:Malfoy Family Category:Hogwarts students Category:Candidates for deletion